


The Problems with Pretending

by ChibiPanda



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accident, Fake Blood, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Imagined Accidents, Minor Violence, Otp-brotp up to you, Shine Forever MV Filming, Yoo Kihyun-centric, minhyuk centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: 'Then the cacophony of whining metal, breaking glass, and snapping wood brought Minhyuk back to reality – he could almost feel the car barrel off the embankment – his heart pounds and suddenly his entire body aches against the seat belt.Minhyuk’s eyes flash down to the passenger seat, and he feels his fictional nightmare become a reality. Kihyun is sitting there, crumbled and trapped by the seatbelt, leaning up against the door, unmoving and bleeding.'The original crash scene from Shine Forever was a bit more dramatic - and significantly crueler...





	1. Minhyuk

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoys! Thanks for reading!

Minhyuk fought back a yawn, as the makeup artist started working on his injuries. He and Kihyun were filming the dramatic focal point for their new music video, Shine Forever; the first scene being filmed over the next few days. Minhyuk was alone, however. In fact, Kihyun wasn’t even at the dorms when he’d been awoken by their manager. If he was being honest with himself, that alone filled Minhyuk with an uncomfortable sting. Not that he was worried per say, but Kihyun was always the one to wake everyone up – even with the alarms they had started using -  and on a normal day, when the two would film together, Kihyun always went out of his way to cook breakfast. However, this morning had started with a shake of his arm and their manager stating he had ten minutes before they were to leave.

Even the music video was a mystery at this point. Minhyuk knew the song, as they had recorded it almost a month prior, and he knew his character was involved in some kind of accident; hence the makeup. He had assumed Kihyun would be filming with him, but since the younger was still not there that must have been wrong. The director, who Minhyuk had just met in passing, also hadn’t answered any of his questions. Simply answering that he wanted Minhyuk’s acting to be authentic as possible, ‘the less you expect the better.’

The exuberant member did trust the director. Of course, that didn’t ease the growing nervousness of filming solo or being without his members. Careful not to move too much, he pulled out his phone from his pocket. Both Hyunwoo and Jooheon had sent messages wishing him luck, but there was nothing else. Even Twitter was pretty silent all things considered.

“Minhyuk-ah, look here please.” The makeup artist’s voice brought his attention away from his phone – which he quickly stashed.

“Sorry.” She waved off the apology with a smile. “Do you know what they have planned for me today? ‘Cause I’ve been told nothing.”

The makeup artist laughed lightly, “Sorry, I just do makeup.” She gently brought some powder up to his face and applied it with skilled hands, “All I know is that you’re filming something and you need to have some injuries.”

“Is it really just me filming?”

She hummed questioningly.

“I mean, up until this morning I was under the impression that I’d be filming with my friend Kihyun.”

There was a chuckle from the doorway behind the singer, “I told you this morning, Kihyun-ah had a change in schedule.” Their manager spoke from across the small room. “If things work out, you both might film together later.”

Minhyuk caught the flash of unease that seemed to briefly appear on the older man’s face, “Did something happen?” he prodded again.

“What? No, no,” the older man dismissed the question, “no everything is fine.” He stilled in the doorway, “Anyway. The director has some notes for you. He wants to explain them in person so he should be here shortly.

“Am I going to know what I’m supposed to do or how I’m supposed to be acting?” The singer asked hopefully, being left in the dark was making him feel uneasy.

Minhyuk saw their manager’s eyes soften as he prepared to speak again, likely words of encouragement. However, he was interrupted by the appearance of a new person. Who Minhyuk recognized as the director from earlier.

“Ah, Minhyuk-shii. Nice to meet you, I am sorry about the rush earlier.” They shared polite introductions, then he continued, “So the first scene we’re filming today will be a bit tricky; I like authentic reactions, you see. Don’t look so worried, you’ll be fine.” The director added noticing the anxiety appear on the younger’s face.

“If you say so…” Minhyuk mumbled. Despite what people might think, he wasn’t a huge fan of surprises. Anything he couldn’t anticipate created unwanted levels of anxiety. Looking back on his time on No.Mercy, Minhyuk can remember feeling the worst when things were uncertain.

“Basically, you crashed.”

“Like a car?”

“Yes, you crashed a car. You’re barely injured, but your passenger is severely hurt; dying maybe. The passenger is a very important person to you – you’re responsible for the current situation.

Minhyuk felt his gut squeeze uncomfortably. The thought of hurting anyone made him hurt, but potentially killing someone he cared for – that was unbearable. It was the main reason he refused to drive with someone in the car. “How am I to act?”

“Authentically! Just as you would should this ever happen to you. We are going to blindfold you and get you into position. I will describe the entire accident and the situation leading up to it – in detail – and then we’ll start filming. The cameras will be running, so they’ll catch everything. I just want you to _feel_ it; get into the headspace, if you will. Think of a family member, or one of you Monsta X friends – maybe all of them – as if they were the passenger!”

The man’s level of excitement did nothing to ease Minhyuk’s growing unease.

“We have already dressed the scene; it looks very real, like a very nasty accident. Your co-star has already had their makeup done and I must say it is very believable!” the director was practically vibrating. “In fact, it appears we are just about ready to get you into position as well.”

“Alright.” Minhyuk felt another jolt run through his stomach as the makeup artist carefully placed a blindfold over his eyes, plunging him into the black.

“I’ll get you set then,” the director’s voice was punctuated with a hand griping around the idol’s wrist.

The two carefully made their way out of the small room and Minhyuk heard his manager mutter, “remember it’s not real Min.” As the director jumped into the story.

“You both are best friends; have been for years. One of those friendships were you are excited to see what the future holds together. You want your future kids to be friends with their future kids, or to be forever next door neighbors! And you’ve been through a lot together. Some really stressful things. Like the death of a parent. But they are a person you can always depend on, someone you know you can always rely on. Vice versa too. Think phone calls at 3 am, because one of you is in a panic; maybe even hysterical and in a desperate situation.”

As the director spoke, Minhyuk found himself effortlessly falling into the role. Most of his members fit into that mold easily. However, there were only two Minhyuk would feel comfortable with bothering at 3 am; they all needed sleep and he’d hate to be responsible for depriving them of that. However, Hyunwoo always said he’d rather be awoken at two because of a problem then to discover one of his friends was suffering through the night. Likewise, Kihyun not only had a similar mindset but he was also fiercely in tuned to those he held dear. The younger was the type to ‘just know’ when something was off with one of his friends and would jump to action without being asked. On at least one occasion before their debut, Kihyun had found a distraught Minhyuk hunkered down outside the dorm in tears. Minhyuk had not entered the dorm as to not disturb the others, but somehow the younger had known. Kihyun had placed a blanket over the other’s shoulders, sat next to him, and simply stated _‘I knew something was off tonight.’_ He later told Minhyuk that he’d woken up and known something was wrong, so he had gone and counted heads.

“No alcohol was involved,” the director blasted through Minhyuk’s memories. “Nothing like that. Though you were probably tired. Your friend offered to switch and drive, but you were stubborn. No other car was involved either. In a moment of complacency, you drove right through a barrier and off the road, down a steep embankment.” The two moved outside, Minhyuk could feel the soft warmth of the newly risen sun.

“As I said,” the older man’s voice pitched darkly clearly trying to influence Minhyuk’s interpretation of the fictional events to better suit his narrative; it was working. “You were basically uninjured, nothing serious. Your friend’s head bashed against the dashboard a couple times – hitting the windshield at least once – as the car rolled. You probably blacked out for a second or so, so when you open your eyes that will be the first you see of it.”

The older man’s voice tapered off as he led Minhyuk still farther. In the silence, the singer began constructing his own story behind the crash. The two friends had been returning from the celebration. A birthday celebration that Minhyuk had planned since his friend had seemed so stressed and sad as of late. Minhyuk desperately just wanted the other to smile.

Minhyuk felt himself be guided into a car and buckled into the seat. “I’m removing the blindfold. We are going to play audio of a car crash, then once that is finished open your eyes as soon as you are ready.” The director’s excited voice returned, it sounded like it had been dipped in anticipation. Anticipation that Minhyuk thought was a bit sadistic and somewhat callous given the scene they were about to film. “Just do what comes naturally.” The voice faded out slowly on the singer’s left. “Just remember, he’s your best friend.”

The door at Minhyuk’s left gave a soft clunk and then there was silence. With his eyes still held tight together, Minhyuk waited for the noise he was warned about. In the silence, the nervous member heard soft breathing coming from beside him and another spike of anxiety began to brew in his chest.

As the minutes ticked on, Minhyuk’s unease continued to fester and he made the conscious decisions to let it grow. He began to imagine driving back from the beach. At first the friend was faceless, but eventually, it morphed into Kihyun – who was still on the forefront of Minhyuk’s mind from earlier. The two had enjoyed the cold water, splashing each other with gleeful smiles, and completely forgetting all the stresses that exist in their lives. They had eaten a picnic lunch that Kihyun had packed for them and shared an ice cream cone because they were short on cash.

Both had been exhausted from playing around, Minhyuk volunteered to drive them back to Seoul; not wanting to place any stress on his friend since the day had been dedicated to relieving it. So despite Kihyun wanting to take turns, Minhyuk hopped in the driver’s seat with no intentions of leaving it until they parked in the dorms in a few hours.

The older boy imagines himself feeling drowsy; finding it hard to pry his eyes open. He rolled down the window down a bit to help…

Then the cacophony of whining metal, breaking glass, and snapping wood brought Minhyuk back to reality – he could almost feel the car barrel off the embankment – his heart pounds and suddenly his entire body aches against the seat belt.

The noise lasts for an imagined eternity and the silence.

Carefully and with unknown effort, Minhyuk’s eyes open and blink against the harsh light. The front windshield is cracked before him, but the red stained fracture to his right draws his attention. He forgets he’s acting at that moment, too far gone within his imagination and his body reacts with a jolt of utter panic.

Minhyuk’s eyes flash down to the passenger seat, and he feels his fictional nightmare become a reality. Kihyun is sitting there, crumbled and trapped by the seatbelt, leaning up against the door, unmoving and bleeding.

“Kihyun!” Minhyuk tried to scream – though it was much quieter than he’d of thought it would be – and in his hysteria missed the younger boy’s slight flinch.

In genuine desperation Minhyuk fought against his seatbelt, fumbling with it, and eventually with unsteady hands managed to escape its hold. The older boy reached towards his friend with skittish hands only to pull back a second later. Tears clouded his vision and Minhyuk half falls out of the vehicle as he opened the door to his left, catching himself on the bent door frame.

As he tried to rush around the front of the car to check on Kihyun, Minhyuk fell to his hands and knees twice oblivious to the cameras off to his left and a few meters in front of him.

Using the hood of the car, Minhyuk pulled himself back to unsteady feet and continued. Kihyun’s door seems undamaged, minus the crack in the window which Minhyuk had a sickening feeling was caused by the other’s own head. “Kihyun…” Minhyuk hears himself mutter.

Trying his best to steady his hands, the older singer opened the door carefully doing everything in his power to not jostle the injured boy. The seatbelt and Minhyuk’s well-placed body prevented Kihyun from falling from the car.

As carefully as he could, Minhyuk reached around his friend and released the latch of the belt. He then slowly retracted the device, slowly as to not cause the other any more pain. Once he was freed, Minhyuk pulled the younger from the car and set him gently on the ground.

Minhyuk could feel his whole body begin to shake at the sight before him, “you’re going to be alright.” Started to exit his mouth in an endless loop and his hands gripped the younger's shoulders in desperation.

Somewhere a man yelled ‘cut’ with unbridled joy and elation, but it went unnoticed as Minhyuk started to shake his friend even harder.


	2. Kihyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, someone enjoys my crazy!! There will be one more chapter - please let me know if you are interested in it (if so I'll try to get it up next Sunday, if not I will put it on the back burner for a bit)! Have a great day <3

Kihyun was just about ready to crack open the first egg when their manager approached him. “Good morning Hyung. Would you like some breakfast? I was planning on cooking up a western style omelet for Minhyuk and myself anyway.” The vocalist flashed a smile towards the older man and turned back to the stove; egg in hand.

“Actually, Kihyun there has been a change in plans,” he shuffled forward and began returning the ingredients that had been placed on the counter back into the refrigerator. “You and I are leaving now – or as soon as you grab whatever you need.”

The vocalist handed the uncracked egg back to his manager, eyebrows cocked upwards towards hair, “What about Minhyuk?”

“I will be back to get him later,” the older man sighed, slightly resigned upon seeing Kihyun’s look. “The director has an idea. He called earlier. I’ll explain more on the way.” As Kihyun started to leave the kitchen he added, “No phone Kihyunie. Leave it here, and no notes either.”

The short dark haired vocalist returned a couple minutes later and followed his manager to the garage in silence.

“What is this ‘idea’ then, Hyung?’ the younger asked as he climbed into his seat and pulled the safety belt securely across his chest. “I thought Min and I were filming together.”

There was trepidation in the answer, “You are. Technically. It’s just the director decided he liked the idea of filming a genuine reaction.” Upon hearing the questioning noise from his right he continued as he pulled out of the parking garage, “He wants to see how someone would react if the events really happened; in this case how Minhyuk-ah will react. I guess separating you will give the best reaction. Or at least that is his idea.”

“What?” Kihyun shifted grabbing onto the seatbelt, which always dug into his neck, and pulled it down slightly. “Like have Min react to me injured from being in an accident? No. That is cruel Hyung.” He paused again trying to problem solve. “We can’t do that to Minhyukie…Why not reverse our positions? I’ll pretend I never knew the plan.”

The older man sighed flipping the turn signal on, “I told Kang-shii, the director, that you’d be the one awake when he called me this morning. He knows you’re coming to play the passenger. I’m sorry but Kihyun, you know there’d of been no way to sneak Minhyuk out without you knowing something was going on.”

Kihyun didn’t like it, “We can’t do that to Minhyuk,” he repeated. “I won’t do that.” Though his declaration was defiant it still held a note of fear. The lead vocalist was the type to do anything to maintain his position; anything within reason – his reason. If the CEO asked him to lose 15 kgs and shave his head, he’d toss his lunch in the garbage and head straight to the barber. However, this wasn’t about him nor was it a prank or hidden camera. This idea was designed to make Minhyuk feel distressed – devastated even – just for a three-minute video. The worst thing about it was Kihyun knew it would work. The other November boy would allow himself – his mind – to go there, and he’d suffer because of it.

“Kihyun-“

“Hyung it’s cruel. You know how Minhyuk will react. Why not switch him for Hyunwoo-hyung or Hyungwon? They’ll have a better reaction to it.”

“Kihyun. The director wants a big reaction. He picked you and Minhyuk for that reason. He spent hours watching old videos before he picked you both. You’ll do what you're told. It will only take a few hours.”

“And if I don’t?” Kihyun looked away. The persona he exaggerated for fans might have been outspoken and disobedient, but in actuality – while he could be those things – he wasn’t one to cause trouble.

“You will do as Kang-shii wants you to do Kihyun.” The stern voice left no room for arguments. “Minhyuk will do fine. He’s not stupid.”

“No. He’s imaginative,” which was probably worse the vocalist added internally. “I am still going to talk to the director.”

“Kihyun.” The older man was about to reprimand the singer only to be tuned out by the younger switching the radio on. The remaining drive was left in a foreboding hum of the radio.

They arrived on set as the first shades of light peaked on the horizon. Still silent, Kihyun steeled himself before exiting.

“Kihyun-ah,” the boy looked over his shoulder towards his manager once again. “Don’t cause trouble. I’m sure it will all work out.” He paused, “Have faith in Minhyuk, yeah? Anyway, I’ll leave you here – just head inside, they should be expecting you – but I need to go pick up Min.”

The vocalist waited until his manager was out of sight before responding, “It’s not about faith…”

~*~*~

It turned out speaking to the director was more challenging than Kihyun had first expected. Not because the thirty-year-old was intimidating, but because he just wasn’t around.

By the time Kihyun had actually seen the man for the first time, he had already changed outfits and had two cups of coffee; the caffeine only added to his agitation.

“You must be Kihyun-shii,” anticipation dripped from the taller man’s voice. “Today should be fun! I’m guessing your manager explained some, but follow me – I’ll explain more and then we can get you into makeup.”

“Yes…about that…” But Kihyun was drowned out.

“I’ll take you to the crash site.” He placed his hands on the vocalist’s shoulders and steered him outside.

Kihyun felt himself tense under the unknown hands; skinship was fine – if he initiated it or knew the person – but this made the vocalist very uncomfortable.

“Look at how realistic that crash looks!” the taller man squeezed Kihyun and pushed him closer to the carnage. “The prop department did such an amazing job. You will be placed in the passenger seat. See the cracks in the windshield and side window?” he asked the rhetorical question while using his grasp on the vocalist to direct the younger’s vision. “That’s where your head hit the glass!”

The other’s excitement was off-putting and Kihyun found the sight of ‘his’ blood somewhat nauseating, “About that…”

“What now?” Kihyun was finally released as Director Kang wondered towards the front of the vehicle. “They took bats to this part, hoping to make it look like rocks or branches did the damage.”

“Can Minhyuk-shii and I switch places?”

“Hmm?” the man paused then stood to his full height and looked towards the vocalist.

“Switch places, sir,” Kihyun repeated, feeling newfound uncertainty in his question. The older man was making him uncomfortable, though he couldn’t place a finger on exactly why “I think Minhyuk-shii and I should switch roles.”

“That would defeat the purpose.”

“I understand that but,” He faltered, “but I won’t place Minhyuk in that position. I’d rather be the one…”

“I don’t care what you want or think,” the enthusiasm that was once held in the deep voice was suddenly replaced by something akin to protective anger. “This is my video and I want realism. Realistic reactions from my actors.” Director Kang to two threatening steps towards Kihyun, who was still standing in front of the side door; despite feeling nervous Kihyun held his ground. The taller man leaned down and grabbed Kihyun's upper right arm, pulling him closer, before adding, “If I could make your situation more ‘authentic’ I would.” His grip tightened painfully, “But sadly I can’t do that.”

Kihyun felt his arm get one more painful squeeze before he was pulled harshly left and stumbled towards the bent metal of the prop door. Unable to regain his balance, he attempted to use the door to prevent himself from falling. However, instead, his left forearm caught on a piece of metal protruding from the door. The sting was instant, but Kihyun chose to remain silent as his knees hit the ground. He brought his hand to cover the seven centimeters long cut with his palm and forced his gaze to stay on the dirt below.

“Now,” the man’s enthusiasm returned with vigor. “I believe that you have been convinced. Correct?” He paused, dusting off invisible dirt from his hands, “I could create some story about how you are defiant and how you threatened me – but that would damage Monsta X, now wouldn’t it? But I think we are on the same page now, yes?” He sent one more glance towards the kneeling member before turning back towards the building, “Time for your makeup.” With that, he continued on ahead.

Kihyun waited, shocked by the chain of events. He could have convinced himself that the entire encounter was an accident, if not for the gash on his arm and the fact he was now alone. The vocalist released a shaky breath and looked at his arm. Blood was already starting to seep out from under his palm and the sting had started to burn and pulse with his heartbeat. Slowly, Kihyun stood noticing the drops of real blood that now accompanied his fake blood. With a shudder, he too turned to head back to the building at the top of the hill.

He quietly ducked into the nearest single bathroom, once he reentered the building, before he was noticed and locked the door. In the harsh light, the bright blood contrasted against his pale hands even more. Careful not to drip any on the floor, he made his way to the sink and began to rinse it off. The cut itself was jagged and rather deep, it continued to ooze blood even as Kihyun pressed his hand to it once more. Sighing, he retrieved paper towels from the dispenser and did his best to cover the wound.

While holding the paper in place, Kihyun examined himself in the mirror. No blood seemed to have stained his outfit, for which he was thankful. Pressing the injured arm tight to his side, Kihyun managed to grab another paper towel, dampening it with water, and began to wipe off the remnants of dirt that clung to his jeans. After a few good scrubs he was satisfied, and once again examined his cut. The skin was still an angry red, but the bleeding had slowed enough that Kihyun felt he could pull on the sweatshirt he had tied around his waist without worry.

Once it was covered, Kihyun left the bathroom and silently continued on to the makeup area. The situation upset his stomach, but he wasn’t sure if there was any way to fix it.

~*~*~

Kihyun couldn’t focus. He allowed the makeup artist to splatter his face and neck in artificial blood and he listened to their conversations, but he felt a bit like he was floating. The day's events already felt so foreign to him that he wasn’t even sure they had happened until Director Kang again made an appearance.

Kihyun followed the man in silence to the set once again, this time accompanied by a handful of cameramen. “Okay. When the car rolled over the side, your head smashed up against the windows – so make it look like you naturally fell into whatever position you decide.” The director had opened the door for the vocalist as he spoke.

Kihyun nodded. He climbed into the seat and pulled the belt around his chest. Once the door closed, he took a deep breath and slouched against it. Allowing the tension from the restraint to hold most of his weight as he rested his head against the fractured glass.

“Perfect!” Director Kang called from out in front. “Just close your eyes and I’ll go get the star. Remember, we want to do this in one take – so don’t break character.”

The vocalist blinked twice, silently wishing Minhyuk luck, before shutting his eyes and waiting for this awful thing to be finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It means a lot when people find something I write entertaining haha 
> 
> Again let me know if you want me to focus on finishing up this story in the comments! <3


	3. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Kihyun’s eyes snapped open the second he heard the word ‘cut’ leave the director’s mouth. His heart had been pounding with anxiety since he first heard Minhyuk enter the car blindfolded and stiff beside him. Kihyun wanted nothing more than to move or at least speak to Minhyuk, but he didn’t want to tempt the director; the pulsing under his sleeve reminded him of what that might cause.

Hearing his friend yell his name in honest desperation made Kihyun’s heart throb worse than his arm and he prayed silently that the flinch that ran through his entire body was not caught on the camera. He just wanted it to end.

When he opened his eyes, Kihyun was greeted with Minhyuk’s distressed face, wet with tears and sticky fake blood, his eyes not focusing on Kihyun’s own but rather on whatever scene he’s created within his own mind.

The shorter boy fought against Minhyuk’s hands as he tried to sit up. In the process, Kihyun felt his own arm collide with the elder’s forcing the constant pulse to shift back to the harsh sting from earlier.

Pushing that aside, the vocalist brought his hands to Minhyuk’s, which had reverted to clinging to the shorter’s clothes, and tried to pull them off. It worried Kihyun that Minhyuk still appeared oblivious to his actions, and hearing Director Kang’s excited mutter off to the left made his body ignite. No one should laugh and rejoice at another’s pain and knowing that Director Kang was relishing in Minhyuk’s – one of Kihyun’s dearest friends – was near unbearable.

“Minnie. Everything is alright. Nothing happened.” Kihyun gave up on his attempt at the other’s hands and instead reached as best he could around Minhyuk’s back, trying to show comfort.

~*~*~

Minhyuk was gone – he noticed nothing about Kihyun’s movement despite still clinging to his small friend’s body.

“Minhyuk – Min – Hyukie,” the voice seemed to drift even closer as Minhyuk started to come back to reality.

Slowly the older member’s mind fought its way back from hysteria. Swiftly he entangled Kihyun; burying his head into his friend’s neck and ignoring the hiss that escaped Kihyun as he did.

“Minhyuk, it wasn’t real. You’re on set. I’m sorry. It’s alright. I’m alright.” The shorter boy continued to mutter next to the older’s ear.

“That was wonderful!” The director began clapping, quickly joined by the rest of the crew on set. “See Kihyun, that was easy.”

Minhyuk felt the smaller boy tense against him. He lifted his head questioningly. Now that his rational brain was returning, Minhyuk was confused. He wasn’t angry at Kihyun. He knew the smaller boy well enough to know that Kihyun did not blindly accept the role he had been given. However, that didn’t mean he was happy with the chain of events. Fake or not.

“I doubt you’d have done a good job if the positions had been reversed. Right Kihyun?”

“Yes, sir.” Minhyuk heard Kihyun mumble besides him.

“And you doubted Minhyuk-shii’s abilities.” Director Kang added with a condescending edge.

Minhyuk, still with Kihyun in a vice grip, felt a sting at the director’s words. Kihyun’s face gave nothing away, blank and impassive – though, the younger’s jaw seemed to clench just under the skin. “Hey,” Minhyuk started, before being interrupted by his own voice which was still thick with the lingering effects of his sobbing. Clearing his throat he continued unable to keep the tone of betrayal from his voice entirely, “that’s not nice Kihyunie. You know I’m a good actor.”

The smaller boy’s eyes lifted to meet the other’s, both still entangled on the ground. He opened his mouth but was cut off.

“That’s what I told him, but he’s a show-off.” Director Kang laughed jubilantly. “So arrogant.”

Minhyuk watched Kihyun’s eyes change from genuine love and affirmation to confusion and insecurity as the older man spoke. The younger’s passive acceptance was unusual. Minhyuk slowly became aware that he may be even more in the dark than he had originally thought.

Kihyun was anything but arrogant, at least off camera, and while Minhyuk and the other’s often joked about him being so – no one else was allowed to make fun of Kihyun in that way. Especially, since the director didn’t know either of them.

When Minhyuk was about to protest, however, the shorter boy interrupted him with a gentle squeeze, “sorry Minhyukie.” He whispered. Then Minhyuk felt the smaller remove himself from his hold. A spike of irrational fear rose from the depths as Kihyun fell from his grasp – but the older tried to quell it.

Despite those attempts, it was obvious that Kihyun picked up on the turmoil within his friend's mind. The younger offered a smile and reached out to help Minhyuk to his feet.

“Now! I think Kihyun – we need to film close-ups of you. During the accident – for better realism you understand.” The tall man then muttered to the cameramen before adding, “It’s not like we’ll put him in a car and roll it off a cliff.” Another laugh followed his own joke.

Minhyuk knew then with one-hundred percent certainty that he had missed something important. It was more than just his mind wandering during the filming, as though he’d been given the final chapter of a book and nothing more.

“Minhyuk-shii should watch too. Maybe we can get some more footage.” Director Kang added offhandedly.

Though the idea of watching such a scene, real or not, turned his stomach, Minhyuk steeled himself preparing to agree with the excited man.

“No.”

Kihyun’s voice startled the other Monsta X member. It had left no room for argument, and in turn was uncharacteristically disrespectful towards the director. Minhyuk observed his friend, and if possible felt his unease only grow. Kihyun had an expression that Minhyuk hadn’t seen since they were trainees; 100% resigned to the consequences because he believed in his stance with a 100% conviction. The expression certainly was the opposite of the insecure confusion that had surfaced earlier.

“We have been over this. I am the director of this shoot, not you.”

There was a harshness in the director’s tone that caused a flair of alarms chimes to echo through Minhyuk’s body. It sounded authoritative and professional, yes, but there was a notable drop of aggravation and even some festering hostility just veiled beneath the surface.

Some degree of anger replaced Minhyuk’s previous fear. The statement’s barely hidden threat towards Kihyun was not something he’d simply allow to happen. Minhyuk stepped forward, intending to at the very least, place himself in between the two.

However, Kihyun was faster, “You have enough film of Minhyuk crying and begging.” The respectful tone Minhyuk was accustom to had returned, but only enough to get by, “I’ll do whatever you want, however you want to film me. But he’s done filming his scene.”

The declaration was met with momentary silence – even Minhyuk had paused his movements. He wasn’t as dumb or oblivious as people often assumed, and while he was the most efficient at reading situations the blanks were beginning to fill in and reveal the story.

“Well, then Kihyun. Why don’t we discuss it while Minhyuk goes back to the dressing room and the camera crew sets up for the next scene.”

It didn’t sound like much of a question, but Minhyuk watched as Kihyun nodded in response.

The shorter boy turned to look at his friend and smiled gently, “I’ll be there in a few. Min, can you message Hyunwoo-hyung and ask him to grab my phone before they all leave? It should be on my bunk.”

“Yeah, listen I’m okay with,”

“Just go and get a glass of water.” Kihyun smiled again before turning away.

Still uncomfortable with the situation, Minhyuk turned away from the crash scene somewhat unsure about letting Kihyun out of his sight.

“Minhyuk-ah.”

The excitable singer looked around, searching for the new voices. Relaxing as his eyes landed on their manager. “Hyung,” he started towards the man who was standing slightly up the hill. “I’m glad you’re here, can you show me where the dressing room is?” Having been blindfolded since the makeup room Minhyuk realized he was at a loss as to where anything was.

The older man smiled kindly and gave a relieved sigh, “of course Minhyuk.” He waved the other towards him. “Where is Kihyun?”

Minhyuk’s eyebrows creased and he glanced back towards the retreating vocalist as he spoke, noting the stiff way Kihyun was walking, “The director wanted to speak with him…”

Their manager’s arm wrapped around Minhyuk’s shoulder as the younger reached him, misreading the situation, “He’s fine Minhyuk-ah. I hope filming wasn’t too upsetting for you.” He began to lead the younger boy up the hill towards the small building. “Kihyun was pretty persistent this morning about switching with you, you know? He was worried about how you’d respond, but don’t tell him I told you that.” He patted the boy’s shoulder as the approached the doors.

Minhyuk shifted uncomfortably, “Did he talk to the director about it?”

“Huh? I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to Kihyun since I left him this morning, but he said he was going to. And you know how stubborn he can be.”

Panic started to boil inside of him, “can you go see what the director wanted with Kihyun?”

“Minhyuk. Kihyun is fine there was no-“

“Please.” _Something is wrong with this entire situation._

The two entered the building as the older man gave an exasperated sigh preparing to once again placate Minhyuk. However, one glance at the singer made him soften. “Alright.” He spoke gently as he opened a nearby door and ushered the boy into the dressing room. “Try not to worry too much. I’ll be back shortly.”

Minhyuk watched the door close and took a deep breath. It was silly, he knew that. The car accident had been fiction and similarly, he was probably reading far too much into the conversation Kihyun was having with Director Kang. Yet, Minhyuk couldn’t shake his unease.

He waited for a beat longer, then shuffled over to the blue couch on the far side of the small room where he had placed his bag hours earlier. As he sat, he removed his phone from his pocket and typed out a message to Hyunwoo.

– Hyung. Can you bring Kihyunie’s phone when you come? He said he left it on his bunk. –

Minhyuk shifted uncomfortably waiting for a response. After a moment he stood again, unable to sit still. With yet another sigh, he walked to the corner of the room where a small sink stuck out from the wall.

The reflection that greeted him in the circular mirror was one of exhaustion. His face was pale and still spattered with the fake blood, “No wonder Kihyun was worried about me…” Minhyuk rolled up his sleeved and began washing his face as best he could when his phone chimed. Carefully drying his hand on his pants and blinking back water, Minhyuk returned to his discarded phone.

– on it! –

Looking back towards the door, he sat down on the couch once again. It wasn’t even nine in the morning and he already felt like going to bed; emotionally spent. At the same time, the idea of sleeping was uncomfortable. The accident was all made up, a simple story he crafted with his imagination, but it had felt real. With Kihyun still out of his sight, sleep likely wouldn’t have come anyway. Another chime interrupted his thoughts.

– What’s going on? We aren’t coming to film anymore. Manager-hyung just messaged us.–

Minhyuk stared confused at the text from Hyunwoo. He tapped his thumb against the screen.

“Just stay in here for a few minutes. Neither of you leave this room.”

Minhyuk’s head snapped up. The door opened less than a second later revealing their manager and a disheveled Kihyun. The shorter boy looked as though he might have fallen, dirt stained the knees of his pants and his hair seemed messier than before.

“Minhyuk-ah, you and Kihyun stay in here for a moment. I’ll be back to get you soon.” The older man pushed Kihyun fully into the room with a hand, then pulled his phone from his pocket as he left again.

The shorter boy had yet to look up, so Minhyuk reached out to pull him to the couch grabbing onto Kihyun’s forearm. That’s when the last pieces of the puzzle suddenly snapped into place for Minhyuk.

The taller boy felt Kihyun tense and flinch beneath his hand, but that was not what caused the sudden clarity. The wet warmth that seeped onto him caused Minhyuk’s brain to short circuit. Without hesitation, Minhyuk pulled Kihyun closer to him and rolled up the shorter’s sleeve. The younger’s arm was slick with old and new blood clearly originating from an alarmingly long cut.

Minhyuk cursed as he manhandled the sweater off his friend, “What the hell is this Kihyun?” his eyes briefly running over a bruise that decorated the other’s shoulder before returning to the gash. Without releasing his hold, Minhyuk pulled the startled Kihyun over to the sink. “When did this happen?”

Kihyun remained quiet and allowed Minhyuk to pull his arm under the water.

“I am not kidding Kihyun. When did this happen?” Minhyuk’s voice had taken on an authoritative edge.

“It doesn’t matter Minhyuk-ah. Manager-hyung is taking care of it.” He flinched as the cold water began washing away the blood. “We are done filming for today.”

Minhyuk sighed, a surge of guilt found its way to his fingertips as he gently cleaned Kihyun’s arm. “This morning. Kihyun.”

“It’s not a big deal.” The lead vocalist muttered. He then flashed his eyes up towards his friend and added. “I wasn’t doubting your acting ability. I swear that never once crossed my mind.”

Minhyuk reached for the paper towels, pulling a few from the dispenser, and gracefully dried the cut.

“I just knew that you would be upset with the entire concept, that you’d be too good at acting.” The younger was starting to ramble, “that’s it. I’m sure the scene will come out better with you as that character, I just didn’t think that it was fair for you to have to go through with that.”

Minhyuk inspected the gash, deciding to have the manager take them to the hospital before they returned to the dorms – he wasn’t too pleased by the jagged edges or bits of fabric and dirt which seemed to have been embedded – then he tossed the wet paper in the trash and grabbed a couple more dry ones from the dispenser. As he secured them on Kihyun’s arm, he spoke, “The director did this then?”

“No. I mean yes, but not intentionally. I fell into the car.”

“Bastard.”

“I wasn’t the most polite…”

“I don’t care.”

“But,”

“But what?” Minhyuk paused – surprised at how quickly his mind shifted from fear and anxiety to outright anger. All the members were brothers; they cared for each other; they protected each other. Yet, the level of anger he now felt towards Kang was something Minhyuk had never experienced. “So you tried to protect me, and he threw you into the car.”

“He didn’t throw me into the car.” Kihyun retorted.

“You’re right.” Minhyuk double checked the paper towel before releasing his hold on Kihyun. “If he had thrown you, you would have landed on top of the car.”

“Minhyuk…”

“Thank you for trying to fix the situation Kihyunie. You always take such good care of us.”

The shorter boy smiled, “You’d do the same.”

The door opened again, “boys, come on. We are done for the day.” Their manager took quick strides over to the couch and retrieved Minhyuk’s items, “I called the CEO and we are filing a formal complaint. They’ll need to talk to you Kihyun.”

Kihyun nodded silently.

“Ki’s arm has a nasty cut on it too. I think he should get it checked out.”

“What.” The older man blanched at Minhyuk’s words. “We will discuss everything in detail on the way to the doctor, then.”

Minhyuk felt Kihyun’s hands grab onto his as their manager led the way back to the parking lot, and he squeezed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed it <3 Have a great week!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will hopefully be up next week, but it might take a bit longer. 
> 
> Thanks for reading - feel free to drop a comment if you'd like. Have a great week <3
> 
> This idea actually came from a personal experience of mine. In high school, they put together a mock crash to prevent us from being stupid. We sat for three hours watching six classmates act through a car crash scene - including one being placed in a body bag...it was brutal


End file.
